


Home is where the heart is

by DarkOwlFeather



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Guilt, Happy Ending, Lost Lagoon, One-Shot, Post Plus Est En Vous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOwlFeather/pseuds/DarkOwlFeather
Summary: The first night Cassandra was gone on her journey, Rapunzel couldn’t let her go alone, and goes to her to tell something important.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I didn’t really knew how to end this fic… But then, there was [this tweet](https://twitter.com/tangledtxtposts/status/1302912036125384704), and it became crystal clear...  
> I used "I'd give anything" from Plus Est En Vous. I don't own the lyrics.

That was it. No turning back. Cassandra had just left Rapunzel’s bedroom, that still had an immense hole in the wall, courtesy of Zhan Tiri. And, she had said those four words she had always wanted to say to the princess. “I love you, Raps.” Four words. It shouldn’t have been that difficult. Yet is was. And now, she felt freer than ever.

Rapunzel had even answered with those same words. “I love you, Cass.” Yes, Cassandra was finally free. Free of castle duty, free of the shenanigans of the centuries-old demon, free of all. She was going to discover the world. Her destiny really was somewhere, away. So, why did she felt like a hole in her heart? The ones she loved were safe now. Safe from black rocks, safe from Zhan Tiri, safe from herself.

No, no turning back now. She went to the stables. Fidella was waiting for her, her father had readied the mare with one of the finest riding equipment they had at the castle. Owl was already there too, standing on Fidella’s head. Yes, Cass was ready to start a new life. Saddle up, and there she goes!

Corona looked beautiful from up there, on the hills right after the bridge. Frankly, it had seen better days, before being destroyed. That reminder twirled Cassandra’s insides just thinking about it. She had been responsible after all. And at the same time, she wasn’t. That was… A weird feeling to say the least.

She took her spyglass from her saddle bag, and looked at the castle. There had been happy days there, and less happy days too. Up there, she could see the wide hole in Rapunzel’s bedroom, yet to be rebuilt. Hopefully, it would be over soon. But a detail caught her attention.

Rapunzel wasn’t there anymore. In itself, it wasn’t surprising. The princess had other things to attend to than staying at her window all day, now that she had a whole kingdom of freedom for herself. But… It seemed something was missing… Was this… Eugene with Pascal on his shoulder, waving from the window? To her? Cassandra could barely believe it. They were too far away to even see her, and they didn’t have any spyglass. It had to be something else. Cassandra shrugged to herself and resumed her journey. She was nearly at the woods.

“WAIT!”

Oh, she could recognize that voice anywhere.

“Wait!” repeated Rapunzel, from a galloping Maximus.

Cassandra stopped Fidella by the first trees and waited for her friend to come.

“Don’t you have a kingdom to lead?” she asked the princess with a teasing voice.

“Yeah, I do… But most importantly, I have a friend I didn’t want to see going away without a proper goodbye.”

“Raps, I understand you want to tag along, after all this time we’ve been against each other but, maybe now’s not the time. We have roads we both need to walk on, and they don’t go the same way.”

“Why couldn’t they? Cass… About earlier, in my room…” she started saying, leaving her sentence unfinished.

“Yeah…?”

“… I just wanted to say… I love you too,” Rapunzel said as if a heavy burden was lifted from her shoulders.

“You… already told me that,” said Cassandra, trying to understand. “Is everything alright?”

“No, it’s not. Since you came back to us, we barely had time for ourselves, Cass. It doesn’t feel right. I want to take that time now. If that’s okay, of course…”

Cassandra let a small giggle fill the air. She dismounted Fidella, and extended her hands to Rapunzel, helping her get down too.

“I’m glad you want to take some time with me. Here, let’s go some place calm.”

“I just don’t want to make you late or something.”

“Late? For what? The only person who could never get me late is you. Here, come.”

She took Rapunzel’s hand and started to run in the forest. Owl and the horses followed. They laughed as they ducked from low branches, jumped upon roots, slid on dry leaves paths.

“Where are you taking me?” asked Rapunzel when they stopped.

“You don’t recognize the place? Well, I guess the black rocks had done some damages, but, here we are…”

Cassandra started climbing a big stone, and when she was up there, helped Rapunzel get to her. She had gotten used to have her long hair back, now, to get used to not have a portable indestructible rope with her would be another game. She seemed to be pretty handy without it though. As soon as she was on the stone, she jumped forward to the water below.

“You were taking me here! Cass! The lagoon! I didn’t realize you were taking me here!”

“I figured. Hopefully, the rocks didn’t break the place too much. Hey, Raps, need help with your dress?” she asked, sliding gently into the water, as Rapunzel was already submerged in it, her clothes still on.

“What? No, that’s fine… Not as heavy as my hair. It’s just… a bit chilly out of the water… I don’t think I want to get back to the castle. You’re sure you want to go on a journey far away?” she asked teasingly.

“Well, my place isn’t in Corona anymore. I could get used to a life on the road. And, you know, do what we did on our journey to the Dark Kingdom. Find people in need, help them. Leave and let go, just enjoy life as it comes.”

“Today, I came to you…”

“And I’m happy to have you with me. But don’t fool yourself, Raps, just because I love spending time in your company won’t suffice to get me to stay,” warned Cassandra, half-sharp, half-playful.

“But you do love spending time with me… Because you love me.”

“Yeah…” she admitted, lowering her head. “Guess those words should have come out earlier. I don’t know why they didn’t frankly.”

“It’s okay Cass,” said Rapunzel, going out of the water to sit on a rock by its side.

She patted the rock, inviting her friend to join her. Which she did. Rapunzel was right, it was chilly out of the water. She couldn’t stop a shiver go through her, and intensify as Rapunzel brought her arm around Cassandra’s back, leaning her head on her shoulder.

“It’s peaceful here… I’m happy you took me here tonight, Cass… It won’t be the same without you.”

“I’ll come back, you know that, right?” Cass said, putting her own arm around Rapunzel’s back, then laying down on the stone, bringing her loved one with her.

Above them, the first stars started appearing in the still bright pink sky of dusk.

“I know you’ll come back. It’s just… Things weren’t the same without you… And even if I now know you’re happy, the castle will never be the same again. I fear… I fear it will feel empty. It already felt empty when… you weren’t yourself…”

“Guess you read that old saying, uh? _One being has left me, and ye are all forlorn_. I won’t be far away. I’ll come back. Every now and then. Plus, from what I know, you got a weeding to plan. I’ll be there for it. I promise.”

“But… what if you can’t make it in time? What if you have to rush and have an accident? What if you’re not there anymore to receive the invitation? Cass… I love you too much to let you leave…”

“Listen, if you keep me in Corona, I’ll have nothing to do. Sometimes, you gotta let the one you love go so they can become who they are supposed to be. I have my own way to follow. We’ll keep in touch. Don’t worry. I’ll be back soon.”

“How soon?” asked Rapunzel pleadingly, holding on to Cassandra.

“Guess we’ll discover when the time comes. I can’t promise exactly when I’ll be back, but I can promise that I’ll be back.”

Rapunzel didn’t answer to that. She turned on her side to look at Cassandra, and crawled closer to her, nearly nuzzling her neck with her face.

“I’ll be back,” repeated Cassandra, ending with a yawn.

They closed their eyes. There was only the gently leaping of water against their legs troubling the calm of the night. Owl came on a rock nearby, and hooted in the dark, answering faraway birds in the forest.

Cassandra was about to let herself drift away in her sleep, when she heard Rapunzel mumble a song. It was a sweet melody, truly. The princess didn’t seem to realize she was singing without words her soft song. Cassandra couldn’t help herself but to join her melody. Soon, they were both chanting and the calming sound diffused around the lagoon.

It took few minutes before Rapunzel woke up just enough to add lyrics to her song.

“I know we’ve grown apart, it breaks my heart in two. I miss your company, the closeness we once knew. I won’t pretend to know just what you’re going through. But I’d give anything for you. Yes, I’d give anything to relive everything with you… So, if you find that you’re in darkness or despair, though you won’t turn to me, please know I’ll be right there. Name any sacrifice, I’ll pay the price that’s due… ‘Cause I’d give anything for you…”

The soft mumbling of lyrics came to a stop. Rapunzel was tired, and stretched a bit, before positioning herself better on the stone, against the warmth of her loved friend. She sighed of a peaceful sigh, one relieved and happy. Her breath seemed to follow the tune she was mumbling, and Cassandra finished the song on her own.

“… ‘Cause I’d give anything for… Yes, I’d give anything to relive everything we knew… Yes, I’d give anything… For you…”

She turned to face Rapunzel, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, a loving smile on her face.

“I’m here now,” she said. “I’m back with you, Raps. I’ll always be there for you, even from the edge of the world, I know I’ll be there in your heart.”

Rapunzel didn’t budge. She was sleeping. Still, her breathing calmed even more, as if she could understand through her slumber the words Cassandra had just said.

At that moment, Maximus peered from behind a tree, Fidella right after him. Who knows how long it took them, but they had found a way for them to come to the lagoon. Fidella laid down near Cassandra, who stretched her arm to get her cover from her journey stuff on her saddle. It could get chilly at night. Both horses came around them, as night darkened and stars appeared.

As the sun came back into the high sky, the night had been a relaxing one. Cassandra was the first to wake up. She was entangled in Rapunzel’s arms, and the princess had on her face a relieved smile, placid and free of all turmoils that could be waiting for her at the castle. Princess duty. Cassandra sighed, remembering the good time they had together there. She couldn’t stop her guilt to remind her of the hurt she had brought to the place too. It was in the past now. No need to shake the past and bring it back to the present. Only hurt would grow from that.

She tried to move Rapunzel’s arms so she could get up. She managed, after some tries. Rapunzel was firmly holding on to her. She smiled softly. It brought back memories of when they had shared a bed, once or twice in the caravan, during the coldest days of the journey. The journey… That hadn’t ended in a perfect way for them. Maybe there was still time to correct the past after all.

Cassandra stood up, and put the cover more around Rapunzel, cradling her on the stone below. She walked around a bit. From there, the rocks had opened the view, and between trees and branches, one could nearly see the castle. It was still dawn, and the city had the warm street lights coming out of the spaces between buildings. Most of them had already been rebuilt. And because of what in the first place? Cassandra turned around. Why was the guilt still there? She had done all she could to get everyone’s trust back when she had realized how much Zhan Tiri had played with her head, with her emotions. She shouldn’t be feeling guilt. Not anymore.

Suddenly, the feeling shifted. A friendly warmth came from behind.

“Hi Cass,” said Rapunzel with her sleepy voice. “What are you looking at?”

“You,” Cassandra answered, putting her armored hand on Rapunzel’s shoulder, the other one on her cheek.

“I can see that,” said Rapunzel in a giggle, before getting what she really was looking at. “You’re still feeling guilty for what happened?”

“I shouldn’t, but yes.”

“It’s okay… I’m here… You’re better when I’m with you, Cass, I can feel that.”

“Yeah… I can too… But our paths don’t go the same way, Raps. I’ll be back, but your place is here, not on the roads.”

“Allow me to correct… My place is where my home is.”

“In Corona.”

“One could say,” said Rapunzel teasingly. “But no. Home is where the heart is. And my heart is here with you, Cass.”

“I know what you’re trying to do, Raps, but I won’t stay. I have to go. Too many things here reminds me of the hurt I’ve brought, and… I need some time before I come back. I told you. I’ll come back.”

“You don’t need to come back in Corona if I’m not there.”

“What?”

“I’m going with you, Cass.”

“But… you can’t just leave the kingdom… You’re the princess. The people look for you to be there for them.”

“I’ll be there for them. You said you’d came back. So, one day, we’ll be back. Together.”

“But what about your parents? Eugene? And Pascal?”

“They’ll be fine. My parents didn’t really appreciate my decision, well, mostly my dad, but you know my mom, she encouraged me to come to you. She even gave me new journals and paints for the occasion… Eugene and Pascal… They’ll be fine too. I mean, Eugene’s pretty much my parent’s son-in-law so… If anything, he’ll manage.”

“Remind me to never set foot in Corona if he’s on the throne,” said Cassandra jokingly, which earned her a soft elbow punch from Rapunzel.

“He’ll manage,” she repeated. “If he needs anything, he’s got my parents and his dad to help in kingly duties. We can come back whenever we want. In a week… or in years…”

“Woah… You really aren’t kidding about this journey thing, aren’t you?”

“I’m not, Cassandra. I’m serious. I want to go on this journey with you. Wherever you go, I’ll go. Whatever battles you fight, I’ll fight them too. Nothing can stand between us. No family, no lady-in-waiting decorum, no crazy ancient warlord or demon. Nothing. Why not take this chance?”

“I don’t know what to say, Raps… I was ready to go alone…”

“Then don’t say anything…”

Rapunzel leaned against her loved friend, and, on her tip-toes, get her face at Cassandra’s level. She couldn’t tell which of them closed the gap first and kissed the other one’s lips. Cassandra held her high by the waist, swirling, dancing around the stones of the lagoon. They laughed more than they kissed, and turned and turned more than they danced, so much they finally fell into the water.

“Oh, you’re definitely coming with me,” said Cassandra, holding Rapunzel close.

Once more, the Sundrop and Moonstone were reunited, as they longed to be for a long time. And, as they went on their journey, they knew no one could ever get in the way. Their destinies were to be together.

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> The "old saying" comes from a poem by the French poet Lamartine, Loneliness ("L'isolement"). The original French version is “Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé!” (Translation in English by Toru Dutt)


End file.
